


Lily's Venom

by salazar_kat



Series: Background fics to 'Snacks and Letters' [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazar_kat/pseuds/salazar_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily sends Severus a letter - a very nasty one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily's Venom

Severus

Remus told me that your friend Regulus said that you were still interested in me.

James isn't the same as you. In fact, he is just who you said, he has confidence. You twitch.

He's smart. You're intelligent, but you are socially stooopid! James has nice hands for a boy, yours are all veiny and scrawny.

James has shining hair. It curls at his ear. Your hair is that of a greaseball.

James has a stag for my doe. You are just a silver animal you can never touch.

Don't follow me or pine after me, because James is brave and smart and witty, and you are just a pathetic snake.

I'm giving this for Remus to give to Regulus to give to you. If you ever had me...I flew away and did not come back.

In cruel kindness, Lily


End file.
